There are times when it is necessary to exercise military personnel such as fighter pilots, radar officers, gunners and the like, using moving targets. A variety of problems arise, however, such as a lack of compatibility of operations in one mode of exercise with that of some other mode. Also a target that is highly "visible" to radar may be visually almost invisible, or vice versa. Further yet, it may be highly desirable to track or follow a gunner's firing in order to evaluate his progress. Similarly, problems of visibility also arise in having fighter aircraft pilots "hit" or come within a predetermined distance of a target towed behind another aircraft. In most instances where an airborne target is used, launching and recovery of the target presents additonal areas of difficulty. Some of these areas of concern have been overcome individually, however, problems in flexibility of operations have continued to the present day.